Flamingo
|image = AlbertsStuff.jpg |username = AlbertsStuff |style = Gaming |join date = July 19, 2012 |withdrawal = October 15, 2017 |vids = 116 |status = Inactive (Retired) |most viewed video = }} |image = R.jpg |username = ROBLOXSkateMagazine |style = Gaming |join date = September 11, 2011 |withdrawal = September 22, 2012 |vids = 20 |update = Monthly |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |image = ROBLOXHub.jpeg |username = ROBLOXHub |style = Gaming |join date = July 5, 2011 |vids = 13 |status = Inactive |most viewed video = }} Albert Spencer Aretz (born: ), better known online as Flamingo (also known as mrflimflam on Roblox, formerly known as AlbertsStuff), is an American YouTuber who makes ROBLOX content. He is best known for his comedic style in his videos. History Albert was originally known for his old AlbertsStuff channel, which was made on July 19, 2012. Though, he decided to switch to the Flamingo channel because he wasn't getting any ad revenue due to the profanity of his videos on the AlbertsStuff channel. Flamingo is far more PG than AlbertsStuff to keep him from getting demonetized. Many of Albert's videos on AlbertsStuff were unlisted or deleted entirely. Memes Albert is known for his memes. Some of them include Yo Tengo, Earthworm Sally, Su tart, Felipe, Still Chill, Old Woman Man, and Dr.Clump. Some of his videos have included ROBLOX myths which started a trend of fanart and ships between Albert and people affiliated to the myth. Associations Albert used to date LanasStuff, who owns a beauty channel. However, the two broke up sometime in December 2018. He is also best friends with Jayingee, though they have stopped making videos together. Albert and Lana bought a house together and did a tour when Jake came over. Albert has now started making videos with his friend Kaden Fumblebottom, aka JokerKid5898 on Roblox. They have a running joke that Kaden was hired by Albert, and is required to agree with Albert all the time. Outside of close friendships, he has collaborated with many YouTubers like Tofuu and SynthesizeOG. Albert's current girlfriend is FoxKirsten, who is a twitch streamer. He is also is friends with RussoPlays, KonekoKitten, Temprist, and Jacksfilms. Personal Life Albert has posted a photo on his Instagram of him and his cat Simon, along with one of his father and him. He also has a dog named Bedrock, and recently he and his girlfriend got another dog, named Peach, after Princess Peach from Mario. Albert has also featured his sister Alexandria Aretz in a couple of his videos. It has been revealed that Albert also has another sister named Mary Aretz. Before he was big, Albert made many Phantom Forces, Apocolypse Rising, and CS: GO videos. Albert's current girlfriend, Kirsten, is a childhood friend of his which he had met at a McDonalds. According to Kirsten, they had been on and off for six years before he had met Lana. She has a YouTube channel called FoxKirsten. Staff Adam (better known as jacksfilms) is Albert's editor. He used to be known as Carlito on the Flamingo channel until his real name was revealed. Albert has another editor, Paige. She does have a YouTube channel (turnthepaige). She occasionally puts herself in his videos, possibly to represent her commentary on the video and mood. Albert's other editor, ZNac, is also another Roblox YouTuber. ZNac posts Roblox content based on games where you build vehicles to go through obstacles. ZNac rarely uploads on his channel, though. Albert hired a creative director for his channel, Kaden. Kaden is well known for being the leader of the Roblox Myth Hunters group on Roblox. Quotes *"YO TENGO!" (meaning "I have" in Spanish) *”Yoink!” (whenever he jumps or takes something) *"my name is now mr room foam" *"Yes, queen!" *"ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato" *"Woop!" (when he is spawning something) *"EY GET IN BROTHERS!" (normally say this in a possible southern accent) *"Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill" (when something stressful happens, he says this) *"Mwa Mwa Milky!" *"R O U X" *"i kill the killers" (portraying as Demonboy, a satirical Roblox "myth") *"me cool you pool" (former group shout) *"BLEEEEEEEEEEP" (Censored Roblox Chat) *"MMMMMMMMM (#########)Dirt Bikes" (Quote from early video) *"yes" *"YEET" (used when he throws an object or flings someone in his admin command videos) *"she be bad" (From a previous video, now featured as the banner for his Twitter account.) *"Get noob!" (When he kills someone/wins a game etc.) *"STOP ONLINE DATING!" (When somebody online dates in front of him, usually in his admin command trolling videos.) *"Am now" (originally created by a other player) *"EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU" (From a video of voice chat.) *"FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE FE" (Also from a voice chat video.) *"EEEEEEEEKKKK" (His death sound) *"REEEEEEEEEE" (When he tries to kill someone.) *Spanish names such as Carlito, Pablito, Julio, Juanita *"Go Commit Marley from Marley and Me" *"BOOP" (whenever he touches something in a scary game) *"vegetables hulk" (First said by in GOODIHUNTERII "Roblox CHEATS I found..." *"Respect the Vets" *"AYE AYE AYE BROCCOLI BOIZ" (When people were roleplaying hulk in Adopt Me) *"RESPECT THE VETS!" *"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (normally for chats that normally that only contains the letter E) *"Hey (there) sisters!" *”Your sic die not me!” *”Mario!” *"If you don't have a homeboy, you gotta be your own boy." *"ITS EARTHWORM SALLY" (A character from the Flamingo Channel) *"Yes, Queen!" *"you are a pirate" *”EAR RINGS! EAR RINGS! EAR RINGS!” (From an admin troll video) *Yes (he says this constantly in videos) *I'M NOT FAT!!!!! Trivia *Albert's birthplace was New Jersey. He refers to that area as the 'bad area'. *Albert and Jake have been friends for 8 years. They originally met on Roblox. *Albert’s also well known for making the Spanish phrase “Yo Tengo” (translating to “I have” in English), which was a very popular gag. These days, he calls it a 'dead joke/meme'. *Albert has two cats and two dogs, the cat's names are Leo and Kimmy and one of the dog's names is Bedrock and the other one is named Peach. *Around January 2019, Albert started dating Kirsten. They have known each other since she was 14 years old and Albert was 15. *Albert is 5'11. *One of his favorite video games is The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Some of the OG fans of Albert know him from a channel called AlbertsStuff. *Albert stopped posting on the channel AlbertsStuff because that channel got age-restricted by YouTube and he got no ad-revenue so he had to make the channel Flamingo. *He is currently "dating" a foam head named "Felipe". However, he abused Felipe so much that he broke him. On September 14, 2019, he brought Felipe back together but he wasn't exactly how Albert remembered him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br73uesmisg *Some people might think that his Roblox username was referenced to the Flim Flam Brothers, from My Little Pony. Others probably thought it was a random user he made. *Albert used to have brown hair until he dyed it blondish-white. And on November 11, 2019, he dyed his hair back to brown but it was too light and he hated the hair. *He is fat *It is shown that he is strong. He used to be a "thicc" boy. He didn't like his big muscles due to Albert didn't like how he looked now he is a thin boy and that's just the way he likes it. *Albert has a high metabolism, so he would have to eat a lot, "an insane amount", every single day. *He owns the account luisgamercool 23.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FPpXB2Za74 *He has his own UGC hat on Roblox named "Felipe", which he created along with DieSoft (a very popular UGC creator).https://www.roblox.com/catalog/4131662188/Felipe *Albert has a dog named Bedrock, after the Minecraft block. Bedrock is 10 months old as of November 2019 and is a Pomsky, a mix between a Siberian Husky and a Pomeranian. *Before AlbertsStuff and Flamingo, Albert had another channel called ROBLOXHub, which is still viewable to this day.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh2uNEYySMwikpefLv1YfMQ *Albert has a game named Survive Albert which was made with the help of Jandel, NeverTrustBob, and TheEpicHaxerYT.https://youtu.be/IsVsnaeoRj4 *Albert is claustrophobic, as stated by a fever dream he had.https://youtu.be/Q101m-FGQyA?t=82 *Albert worked at Macy's on a Black Friday and the following day of an unknown year, and never showed up after. He still technically works there.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDyKXCcMvZE *Some of his fans may call him "flam go", a satirical spelling of "Flamingo". *Albert can skate in real life and played skating games on Roblox. **Albert used to own a channel (ROBLOXSkateMagazine) back when he skated on Roblox with his friends. He and his friends used this channel to show their skateboarding skills on Roblox.https://youtu.be/z2E1T6bMQP0 *According to Albert, his favorite meme on his channel is ugly scp tato. In a video where Albert is in a rap battle game, a player randomly says “ugly scp tato” in their verses. Albert copies them in his round, but gets called out by the player that had originally said the phrase.https://youtu.be/_sSJd7uKbDA *Albert and Kirsten got a new puppy as of December 2019 which is also a Pomsky. Her name is Peach but Albert sometimes refers to her as Princess. *He has planned to move to Texas as one of his 2020 New Years resolutions.https://twitter.com/AlbertsStuff/status/1212488189925085187 *Albert is gluten intolerant as said by Kirsten in her latest vlog. References This page was created on April 8, 2018 by AnonymusHitman. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Users that joined in 2011